Highly Caffienated
by Akkadia
Summary: "Do you feel more awake now?" Mustang smirked as he pulled on his boxers. "Well I'll tell you one thing Hughes. I think I found something else besides coffee to keep me up all night." First FMA Yaoi fic. Please read and review! HughesxMustang pairing.


A/N: Okay this came out of nowhere, literally (points to door with a sign that says 'nowhere') I got it out of there. I wonder if anyone will read it.

Disclaimer: Me own FMA that's saying I know how to do alchemy.

Roy Mustang leaned forward and rested his head in his hands. He couldn't remember the last time he had such an eventful day. First that meeting with the higher ups-which made him cringe each time he was forced to salute-, the discussion of the latest rumor about one of the many criminals lurking in the military, and his meeting with some of the state alchemists that ranked under his jurisdiction; Fullmetal included. Now he had time to himself but only so he could have a clear head while filing out mounds and mounds of paper work.

After looking at the 'finished pile' he decided he deserved a break and made his way to the mess hall hoping to scrounge up a cup of coffee or any type of caffeinated beverage he could get his hands on. When he entered the room he was surprised to find it empty save one other officer, one he'd recognize anywhere. "It's late, shouldn't you be at home with your wife and daughter?"

Lt Colonel Maes Hughes looked up from his cup of coffee and smiled. "What about you Roy? What are you still doing here?"

Mustang walked over to his best friend and took the coffee mug into his own hands. "Busy night." He took a sip of the beverage and smirked. "Who would have thought you and I have the same taste in coffee."

Hughes only shook his head. "I'll let you get away with that this time since I can tell you needed the pick-me-up." He looked up to see the other man take another sip. "That one however is going to cost ya."

Mustang only turned heel and headed back towards his office. "I'll pass thanks. This is the last of the coffee and I didn't feel like making more."

Hughes race after his best friend and waited for him to set the mug down before tackling him nearly knocking the paperwork askew. "I said I'd let the first sip go, not the second one. Besides if you want a pick-me-up all you had to do was ask."

Without warning the Lt. Colonel captured the younger man's lips with own in a heated kiss. No surprise came when the kiss was returned and arms were encircled around the older mans' neck.

Mustang had been hoping his best friend would make a move like this. His stress life was on the verge of skyrocketing and this was one of the best ways to tone it down. He broke the kiss when he felt hands attempting to remove his shirt. He had removed the main jacket so he could work on his paperwork more comfortable and had found no reason to put it back on when he had left the office.

Hughes had been grateful Roy's uniform had been mostly off otherwise his task would have been difficult to complete. Looking up into the younger man's eyes. "You sure?"

Mustang sighed. "I should be the one asking you that. But yes I'm sure."

Hughes only smiled as he removed the last button on the white undershirt. "How far this time?"

"As far as you want. You know there's no reason for you to do this. You could have just made another pot of coffee." Mustang said.

Hughes only smirked, "Yeah but this is more fun."

"What do you think Gracia would say if she found out about this?" Mustang asked.

Hughes captured the other man's lips in another kiss. "Occurrences at work stay at work. That's what she and I agreed on."

"Well I'd rather do this work than that." Mustang stated point to the stacks of paperwork.

"Well less talking more working, "Hughes responded pulling the younger man towards the sofa provided in the office. The two of them fell against the piece of furniture and Hughes felt his best friend land on top of him. Looking down he could see a small yet noticeable bulge. "Getting anxious are we?"

Mustang looked away. Although he didn't blush-no male officer does- he couldn't help but feel a tad embarrassed. "Speak for yourself." He nearly yelped when he felt a hand reach down and grasp his hard member. Seconds later he hissed. "If you insisted on doing that at least wait until I'm comfortable."

Hughes pulled away and the two of them removed the rest of their clothing now left only in their undergarments; boxers. "Now time to continue with my work." He pushed the younger man back against the couch and began kissing his neck being careful not to leave any marks. Sure the military uniform could hide them but they didn't want to take any chances. Speaking of chances Hughes pulled away and locked the door. "Better safe and sorry."

Mustang nodded. "Good thinking. If someone questions I'll tell them I was taking a short nap. No harm in that is there?"

"Of course not. Now where was I?" Hughes paused for a moment before attacking the other mans neck with kisses again, his hand moving down to his nipple. "Tell me something Roy. Am I the reason you haven't been able to find a suitable wife?"

Mustang bit back a cry of pleasure not knowing who else was still at headquarters. "No why would you think that?"

"Because it seems I'm the only one who can make you turn into the helpless little lust struck pile of military garb you are right now." Hughes responded reaching into the younger man's boxers and grasping the hardened member causing the younger man to cry out in pleasure. "Just like that." He began pumping his hand feeling his own member harden with every movement.

Mustang tilted his head back against the sofa arm and panted as he felt his whole body shake. He knew he wasn't about to come yet, no it was just the other man had that affect on him.

Hughes stopped his gestures and looked at his best friend in the eye, "Go ahead."

Mustang sat up and pushed the other man back against the sofa straddling him so their erections brushed each other. "Don't mind if I do." With that he began tracing kisses down the other man's neck and chest making sure to pay attention to each nipple earning plenty of whimpers and grasps on his black hair. "I love your reactions Maes." He spoke in a dark husky voice. "But I'll love it even more when I-" He reached down removed the other man's boxers leaving him completely exposed. "-do this." Without warning he took Hughes into his mouth and deep throated him in one go.

"Roy! Oh God!" Hughes nearly bucked his hips up almost immediately but kept himself pressed down as to keep from suffocating the other man.

Mustang smirked as he continued his task running his tongue along the other man's shaft earning cries of pleasure in return. Finally he pulled away and looked at the other man in the eyes. "You want to top this time?"

Hughes only nodded as he reached over and removed the other man's boxers.

Mustang bit his lip as he waited for the intrusion. It had been awhile since the two of them had done this so he would need Hughes to prepare him first.

"I'll have to improvise." Hughes said as he set to work on preparing the younger man.

Mustang bit his lip. It hurt, bad but not as bad as some of the pain he had experienced. He hissed when he felt another finger intrude and he took a deep breath. "Okay I think I'm ready."

Hughes nodded before centering himself at the other man's entrance. "Okay here I go." He slowly pushed in gasping at the feel. "Oh God Roy I think you got tighter."

Mustange bit back a wince at the penetration. He knew it was going to hurt but damn if it didn't hurt like a bitch. "Hughes, hold on a second."

"You okay?" Hughes asked concerned.

"Yeah I just need a second okay?" Mustang requested. After a moment he nodded, "Okay I'm good."

Hughes smiled, "Let's see if I can turn that 'good' into 'great'." He thrust hard and fast earning the closets to a cry of pleasure he was sure he would get from the other man. He felt guilty doing this yes but at the same time he knew that Roy needed it. In a way he considered it his duty to the other officer.

Mustang bit his lip as he felt Hughes move inside him. This hadn't been the first time these two had engaged in this type of 'work' and part of him hoped it wouldn't be the last. Although he respected Gracia and was practically Elicia's godparent he still couldn't help but be jealous of his best friend. 'Best friend' that's the closest the two would ever be considered. But He let that thought slide out of his head and let the pleasure be put in.

Hughes continued to move earning gasps of pleasure from the younger man. He had a good sex life with his wife, no mistake on that and he loved Gracia dearly. But there were some lines that were only drawn so they could be crossed and this was one of them. He could feel Mustang's arms encircle around his neck and his lips aching to meet his own. They kissed again tongue battling both knowing it would end in a draw considering how stubborn the two of them could both be. Hughes reached down and grasped Mustang's hard member into his hand and stroked him in time with the thrusts.

Mustang threw his head back overcome with pleasure. "Hughes I-" He didn't need to say anymore.

Hughes sped up his thrusts determined to join his best friend in the tidal wave of passion. Once he knew he was going to come he pulled out and grabbed a wad of tissues that were sitting on the table in front of the sofa catching the white substance in time.

Mustang had come right at the same time. "Thanks."

Hughes only nodded already knowing there was more than one thing he was being thanked for. He had once came in his best friend and despite liking the actions before he had claimed the feel of the stuff inside him just…he didn't like it. Hughes had taken no offense. He leaned over and captured Mustang's lips one more time and smiled. "Do you feel more awake now?"

Mustang smirked as he pulled on his boxers. "Well I'll tell you one thing Hughes. I think I found something else besides coffee to keep me up all night."

A/N: Okay this was written as a request to someone ages ago and I finally finished it. This is a one-shot nothing more. If some odd reason someone wants me to continue I'll put it into consideration. I don't usually ship these two lol.


End file.
